


dizzy

by ultdojae



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, kinda short, renhyuck, renjun is a painter uwu, we need more renhyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 14:39:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15820938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultdojae/pseuds/ultdojae
Summary: renjun spends way too much time in the art room and donghyuck doesn't know why





	dizzy

**Author's Note:**

> title: dizzy by waterparks

donghyuck and renjun have been friends since, well, as long as renjun can remember. he remembers times where him and donghyuck used to have play dates when their parents wanted to hang out, he remembers going everywhere with donghyuck; the park, the ice cream parlor, the mall, and the local carnivals, just to name a few. 

 

quite simply, donghyuck was renjun’s favorite person. 

 

although, the two had different interests. renjun painted in his free time, splotches of paint covered whatever skin was exposed that day, even his  _ poor _ apron was slowly being covered by paint. donghyuck, on the other hand, preferred music, he listened to whatever playlist he made through renjun’s speakers as he sat to watch renjun paint. renjun enjoyed the company; however, sometimes he just wanted to be alone with classical music softly playing in the background. 

 

school had started. as for donghyuck, this was the worst thing,  _ ever _ . but, for renjun, this meant he could use the art room after school, which is what renjun started doing almost immediately. 

 

after the last bell rang, renjun bolted out of his class, heading straight for the art room. he was so concerned with painting, he completely forgot that donghyuck wanted to hang out today. he backtracked, heading to donghyuck’s last class instead. donghyuck ended up bumping right into renjun without knowing. 

 

“oh, hey,” donghyuck said to renjun. his tone was as if him and renjun had just met. “i thought you would’ve been in the art room by now. i was going to meet you there but since you’re here now,” donghyuck trailed off. 

 

renjun didn’t mean to spend so much time in the art room, it was just natural for him to leave class everyday and go there. especially if he had taken a test that day, it was his stress reliever. donghyuck could never understand renjun’s hobby and why he was so obsessed with painting all the time. he just wanted to spend some time with his best friend. 

 

“where are we going?” renjun quietly asked. 

 

“the mall, maybe?” donghyuck suggested. “we can go into the arts and crafts store.” he smiled. 

 

renjun forgot that he had a gigantic crush on donghyuck until this very moment, he had been so spaced out that he completely forgot. it all started when renjun went over to donghyuck’s house for a playdate when they were about thirteen years old. donghyuck suggested they watch a horror movie before bed, which was the most idiotic thing he could ever do, renjun was  _ petrified _ of horror movies. Donghyuck saw renjun’s eyes widen in fear, immediately feeling bad for conning his best friend into watching a scary movie. After donghyuck turned the movie off, thankfully right before a jumpscare, he wrapped his arms around renjun’s small frame, mumbling apologies and for renjun to forgive him. 

 

“we can go to the music shop too,” renjun smiled. 

 

“this is why you’re my best friend, renjun,” donghyuck smiled back. 

 

_ best friend _ , renjun thought to himself,  _ right _ . that godforsaken word, best friend. granted, it was an improvement from being called ‘friend’, now  _ that _ would hurt. renjun would probably isolate himself from everyone and everything if donghyuck called him ‘friend’. the word just had a different meaning to him. 

 

-

 

a few days later, donghyuck strode into the art room one day after school, expecting renjun to be there, but he wasn’t. He couldn’t have gone far. donghyuck aimlessly walked around the art room, admiring the other students paintings. he stopped to indulge in paintings that were signed off  _ HRJ _ , not believing how talented his best friend was. donghyuck paused in front of one painting, a painting of what seemed to be the outline of, well, him. he wasn’t completely sure if it was actually him or someone else. 

 

the door to the art room opened, donghyuck jumped at the noise. renjun walked in, there was a smear of baby blue across his cheek. donghyuck thought he looked beautiful covered in paint. renjun was a piece of art himself. he came to this conclusion when one day he was watching renjun paint, he just looked so beautiful to donghyuck, he couldn’t believe it took him a good eleven years to realize he was in fact, in love with his best friend. 

 

renjun’s heart jumped into his throat when he realized donghyuck was looking at a painting of himself. 

 

“renjun,” donghyuck’s voice called softly. renjun looked up from the ground to face donghyuck. “is that me?” donghyuck pointed to the painting beside him. 

 

“of course it’s you,” renjun chuckled. “i was running out of ideas so i decided to draw you, i hope that isn’t weird.” 

 

“no, it’s not weird,” donghyuck looked back at the painting. “it’s cute.” 

 

the word made renjun’s throat close up. “l-like you,” he stuttered out. he mentally kicked himself for letting it come out like that. 

 

donghyuck smiles at him, it was the kind of smile that made renjun’s heart melt. there was so much love in donghyuck’s eyes renjun thought he was hallucinating. “did you just call me cute?” donghyuck asked while still smiling. 

 

“n-no? why would i do that?” renjun laughs nervously. 

 

“it’s okay, i think you’re cute too,” donghyuck steps closer towards renjun, wiping the paint off of his cheek. “it’s still wet. what are you doing?” 

 

“nothing,” renjun answers, his voice was an octave higher than usual. 

 

“your voice went up,” donghyuck sets his hands on his hips. “you’re lying to me.” 

 

“fine! it’s a project i’m working on, i don’t want you to see it yet,” renjun gives in. 

 

“so that’s why you’ve been bailing on me? a project? how important can this project be that you’re in here every single day?” donghyuck’s demeanor changed drastically. 

 

renjun clicked his tongue. “the project is very important to me,” he stops himself. “you know what? follow me,” renjun grabs donghyuck’s hand, leading him into the back of the art room. renjun then opens the door to another room, dragging donghyuck inside. he moves them both over to the canvas he has set up in the middle of the room. he finally shows donghyuck what he’s been working on. “i always draw silhouettes, so i figured i’d try something new. the first person i considered drawing was you.” 

 

donghyuck took in the painting, not believing it was him. but, it was, his tanned skin was portrayed beautifully on the canvas, his brown hair was slightly messy. donghyuck could tell renjun added some pink to his cheeks. “this is,” donghyuck paused, finding the right word. “incredible.” 

 

“can i please finish it?” renjun squeezes donghyuck’s hand. 

 

“on one condition: you let me stay in here with you.” donghyuck proposes. 

 

renjun thinks about it. “i guess so,” donghyuck starts to smile. “but, you know the rules: no distractions.” renjun sat down in front of the canvas, getting his paints ready. 

 

“renjun?” donghyuck calls. 

 

“hm?” he answers. 

 

“that painting,” he pauses. “don’t you think that it represents what i look like after i’ve made out with someone?” he asks. there was no response from renjun, donghyuck figures he didn’t understand why he thought that way. “see,” donghyuck starts to explain. “the messy hair is a dead giveaway, my cheeks are rosy, and my lips are shiny.”  

 

“maybe it’s just you playing around with makeup, or maybe you just woke up,” renjun pauses. “it could be a lot of things, hyuck.” 

 

the tips of donghyuck’s ears turn red with embarrassment. “art is to be interpreted in different ways, right?” he chuckles nervously. 

 

“yeah, that’s true,” renjun continues to color in the background, it was the same baby blue that was on his cheek. “however— and i hate myself for saying this— but, you’re right,” 

 

“huh?” 

 

“this drawing  _ is _ supposed to represent you after making out with someone. the title of this project is ‘ _ love _ ’.” renjun doesn’t look at donghyuck, feeling quite embarrassed himself that he just admitted to painting an image like that. 

 

“if you really wanted to be realistic, you should’ve drawn hickeys somewhere,” renjun finally looks at donghyuck, giving him nothing but a blink. “it’s not a makeout session if i don’t have hickeys.” 

 

“isn’t that a little too vulgar? plus, this painting is supposed to be simple, i’m not drawing hickeys on you.” renjun narrowed his eyes at him. 

 

“i’m giving you permission though! it’d be cool to have a little something hidden behind my collar,” he trails off. 

 

“donghyuck, in this painting you’re not wearing a collared t-shirt. you’re wearing a regular white t-shirt. what you have on currently is a collared t-shirt, so, what are are you trying to say?” 

 

donghyuck’s throat dries up once renjun confronts him. “i- uh,” he nervously laughs. “you see,” 

 

“spit it out.” 

 

“ivekindalikedyouforawhileandikindawannamakeoutwithyou,” 

 

“can you say that again but like ten times slower?” renjun instructs. 

 

donghyuck groans, he grabs renjun’s face. “i said i’ve kinda liked you for a while and i kinda wanna makeout with you!” 

 

renjun looks at him blankly. “did you just—,” 

 

donghyuck interrupts him. “confess to you? i sure did!” he lets go of renjun’s face before turning around. he sighed as he covered his face with his hands. “i can’t believe i just did that,” he groans. “i wasn’t supposed to tell you but seeing you paint me made me fall in love with you even more, renjun!” 

 

“donghyuck,” renjun tries. 

 

“oh no,” he looks at renjun. “your tone is off. do you not like me back? ugh, i’m so stupid—,” 

 

renjun stands up, storming over to donghyuck, kissing him on the lips to shut him up. 

 

renjun is the first to let go. “so, you like me back?” donghyuck asks. 

 

“yes, you idiot!” he sighs. “i have to finish your painting, i told you no distractions!” 

 

“you’re the one that kissed me!” donghyuck argues. 

 

“that’s because you wouldn’t shut up!” 

 

“could you, um, do it again?” donghyuck asks shyly. renjun leans closer to donghyuck. 

 

“renjun!” the door swings open, revealing the art teacher. “i’m about to lock the room up, it’s time to go home.” 

 

“i just need to wash up,” renjun tells her before she walks away. 

 

“i have an idea,” donghyuck starts. 

 

renjun starts to walk over to the sink. “whatever it is, no.” 

 

“it’s a great idea, i promise you’ll love it.” 

 

renjun sighs. “fine, what is it?” 

 

“well, i was thinking that maybe we could go back to my house and test to see if the painting is accurate.” he suggests. 

 

“so, you’re asking me to come back to your house and makeout?” renjun clarifies. 

 

“uh,” donghyuck drags out. “yeah?” 

 

renjun dries his hands off. “okay, just let me grab my things and we can see if the painting is accurate.” 

 

(spoiler alert: it was)


End file.
